


Looped Into the Lullaby (Teaser)

by MariekoWest



Category: Dragon Ball Z, GohanxPiccolo
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bad Ending, Dark & Disturbing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hetero, Ideologically Sensitive, Interspecies Sex, M/M, NSFW, Not Pan Satan-Friendly, Not VidelxGohan-Friendly, Obsession, Other, Pseudo-Incest, Psychosis, R18, Stuff of Nightmares, Teaser Preview, Torture, Uke Piccolo, Voyeurism, Yaoi, パンＰ, 腐向け, 飯Ｐ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariekoWest/pseuds/MariekoWest
Summary: When Pan Satan's world starts to fall apart, she makes sure that in the end, everything and everyone goes down with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a **teaser preview** of one of my upcoming stories and _not_ the actual chapter. This will eventually be replaced with the entire story.
> 
>  **Please don't ignore the warning tags, especially if you have triggers!** Even for a teaser, this is quite horrible and depressing, I got mild attacks myself writing it. (;³⌓³)

It was easy.

She had weeks of premeditation.

 _Her sweet and innocent Uncle Piccolo_ _didn’t stand a chance._

His tall sinewy frame looked so frail and breakable when he was asleep; his face, always elegant and possessed of a mysterious otherworldly beauty. Knowing the real strength behind that deceptive façade added to the thrill she felt upon her success in felling him. She knew it had only been _that_ easy because he didn’t suspect a thing. He always had his guard lowered around her, and why wouldn’t he?

 _His adorable darling little niece Panty Satan_ _was the last creature he would ever suspect of hurting him._

An advantage she made sure to press. To its fullest.

The Satan Mansion’s newly installed training room was the perfect setting, no one used it except her. The lock is triggered automatically as soon as the door is bolted and she rigged it so that this feature activated her trap as well. Her Uncle Piccolo was strong for someone who wasn’t Saiyajin and she knew it would be foolish to undermine that fact. She had reserved all her strength for that moment, powering up to her maximum just to keep him immobile long enough to allow the high-frequency whistle from the speakers at full blast to do its job.

She relished every moment of his struggle against her Ki-enforced shackles, watching his muscles flex and convulse as the noise combined with well-placed energy shocks to his vital points bombarded all of his senses with unbearable pain. He valiantly resisted the torture for a gruelling hour, fighting to remain conscious for as long as he could, trying to get her to see reason. Oh, but she was past that. She was past all the lies and betrayal. All that was left now was revenge.

By the time his body finally gave out, blood was oozing steadily from his ears, mouth, and nose. The ordeal had drained her but she was pleased with the results. She popped a _senzu_ into her mouth as she bent down to examine her prize. Her fingers traced circles over his flushed tear-soaked cheeks and petted his slightly parted blood-stained lips. Delight flared in her as those lips proved to be even more soft and supple than they looked, and she bent down to claim her reward without the merest of compunctions. Her mouth pressed down fully against his, her tongue squeezing inside that warm and sacred sanctum.

Having kissed quite a number of boys now that she was a pretty young woman of sixteen, she knew right away. This was unlike anything she’s ever felt before. _This_ was what sin tasted like. She pulled back as her lip caught on one of his stalactite fangs, sucking in a shuddering breath, feeling the blood ooze thickly out of the cut. Her skin was pierced so easily as though it were made of rose petals. The pain that shot through her veins, charged with tingling arousal.

Piccolo had been her guardian for as long as she could remember. She didn’t like him at first, because he was big, green, and scary. She was more partial to her granddaddy Goku, but he left to take care of some boy named Uub and never came back. It was as confusing to her now as it had been then when she was only a five-year-old. The boy her granddaddy left them for was not even family.

Her parents were no better. Her mommy was always out for some reason. She was an important person in society, after all, a beacon of hope for humanity or some shit like that. So she had a reputation to live up to, a self-imposed obligation to assist the law enforcers in fighting crime. She was always out helping others and being someone important to everyone else but her own daughter. She did try at first, but her mommy had never been the homebody type.

Her daddy was not as absent from her life but he was hardly present either. If he was home he would be locked up in his private study. He told her that he had to work really hard even if her mommy’s family was filthy rich. For some reason, the idea of partaking in even a single zenny of those ‘filthy riches’ -even in times of dire need- was one so averse to him, that it often became the subject of rancorous arguments between him and her mommy. Sometimes she thought she imagined that he loathed it so much that he would rather choose to work harder than be with them. Then again, she had always felt that her daddy often made excuses not to spend time with her but she didn’t want to believe it, so after a while, she just stopped questioning it.

Her Uncle Piccolo was her only constant companion. He was the only one always there for her and she grew so fond of him that she never once found cause for complaint. She understood then, why her daddy had loved him so deeply, sometimes seemingly even more than he loved her mommy. But she never entertained the thought that the harmless idea could actually hold more truth and poison in it that she would have wanted to swallow. The day the truth was revealed to her beyond all doubt was the day her simple albeit perfectly happy world shattered, never to be made whole again.

It was an accident –a twisted blessing in disguise. She was hurrying home from school to show her Uncle Piccolo her grades which were full marks. She longed to feel his strong hand upon her head; a tiny ritual between them whenever he congratulated her for a job well done. Even if she was no longer a child, she still loved it when he patted her head and smiled that secret little smile of his that made her heart flutter. She began dreaming of those smiles on his handsome face and she knew she had a crush on him then. But that’s all there was to it; just harmless admiration. _Just like what her daddy had always felt for him._ There was nothing wrong with that, right?  

She sped straight to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber knowing her Uncle Piccolo was there since she didn’t feel his Ki in his other usual spots. She cloaked her own Ki before gently pushing open the door a sliver, intending to surprise him. Little did she know that the surprise was going to be on her.

_Daddy?_

She stopped, sensing Gohan’s Ki in there with Piccolo. But why would her daddy be there? Wasn’t he supposed to be working at the university? And yet, there was no mistaking it, both of them were inside, their Kis spiking and erratic.

_Were they training?_

She squinted her eyes through the small space to get a better look. Her daddy appeared to be pinning her Uncle Piccolo on the bed but… _something felt off._ Sneaking in quietly, she managed to dodge behind one of the side tables to get a clearer view. Her heart thundered to a halt.

Her daddy and her Uncle Piccolo were both naked. Their bodies were glistening with sweat and they were panting hard. Her daddy’s hands were pressing down her Uncle Piccolo’s wrists on either side as he… She barely managed to keep her Ki in check as she swooned in a dizzy shock. _Her daddy… and her Uncle Piccolo… were having sex?_  She was no virgin anymore, she knew what sex was. When she was much younger, she had accidentally walked in on her mom and dad doing it. She did her best to forget it because they were her parents and it was just wrong to have seen that… But this-

She knew she shouldn’t have watched, shouldn’t even have stayed there, but her entire being was transfixed. Her Uncle Piccolo’s long legs shook and trembled as he repeatedly received her daddy’s merciless thrusts. He had ascended to Super Saiyajin and it was the first time she saw her daddy this way during sex. He was huge and fierce. Compared to what she saw her parents doing before, she was almost willing to believe that her eyes were deceiving her because this man now and her daddy then seemed like two different people entirely.

Suddenly, everything about her daddy and her Uncle Piccolo made sense. _The intimate looks, the secret smiles, and the overwhelmingly intense emotions._

The revelation had plagued and tormented her mind every single moment of every single day since, and began to change her in ways she never imagined possible. Now every time she had sex with boys, the only idea that could ever get her off was the image of her Uncle Piccolo being violated; the deeply coloured cheeks, those exposed razor-sharp fangs, that purple tongue wrestling with her daddy’s pink hungry one. And his voice, sensual and strong, leaving him in desperate sobs as her daddy pistoned into him over and over…

She wanted to be angry –oh, how she wanted to be! But it didn’t come out like that. He didn’t give her a chance to be. Not when she didn’t see him months after only to appear at their doorstep to bid her goodbye. Just like that he was married to some ex-mercenary alien chic and had a daughter to care for.

 _Uncle Piccolo had a new little girl?_   _She was no longer his little girl?_

_Is this why he didn’t love her anymore? Why he was leaving her?_

Her rickety world was crashing down all over again and a different feeling took precedence over everything else. Just when she was starting to be okay with everyone else not caring about her- about leaving her, just as long as it wasn’t him!

“You’re… you’re saying goodbye?”

“I’m sorry.”

Unbidden memories resurfaced. Parts of it that were obscured before in her mind fully came into light.

_Her daddy Gohan was crying that time, begging him…_

“Is that why Daddy forced himself on you that day?”

“What?”

“He was asking you not to leave him…”

“Pan…”

“I thought you loved my daddy! Why are you leaving him?!”

“I _do_ love him. But he left me first. _For you._ ”

An expression of remorse quickly crossed Piccolo’s face. She was shocked only a moment before she threw herself around what she could of his massive body and held on desperately.

“Please… don’t go. Please don’t leave me-”

“Pan-”

“Please!! I’m sorry I was born, okay?!”

She felt her Uncle Piccolo’s heartbeat lurch at that, and his hand reaching out to pat her when-

“Pan!!! Get the hell in here, now!” Videl’s drunken holler exploded from inside their house.

She whimpered pitifully as she was pulled off of him, sobbing and heaving as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“Take care of yourself, Pan. And don’t worry. Everything will all be alright now.”

_No…!_

_No, it won’t._

_It will never be alright without you! Please don’t leave me!_

_Uncle Piccolo!!!_

 

**-x-**

 

_I won’t let you leave me again…_

_I won't make the same mistake Daddy did…_

_You’re mine, Uncle Piccolo. And no one can take you away from me._

_You belong here with me._

_Forever._

Her palms hovered over his body, the subtle Ki emanating from her fingertips singed the fabric covering him until there was nothing left but smoking bits and fibres on his bare and badly bruised skin. She stepped out of her own clothing and sprawled beside him, watching him, trailing lazy kisses from the base of his antennae to his face, and whispering endearments against his skin.

“You were right, Uncle Piccolo…

Her lips twisted into a crooked smile; eyes becoming unfocused as her mind filled with fantasies coming to fruition.

_“Everything is going to be alright now.”_

**End of Teaser.  
** **To be updated with the complete story...**

**Author's Note:**

> (I know this seems like a complete story already with a start and an end, but it really is much longer -and much creepier- than this. Sorry, I'm a bit unhinged now and feel like posting teasers.)
> 
> Going with the mere memory of some research I’d done a lifetime ago: In Japan, you take the surname of the family you’re marrying into (usually the one more well off), so in my mind, her surname has always been "Satan" instead of "Son". I also used "Panty" as her full name instead of "Pan" because I read somewhere (also ages ago) that this is her real name. I'm convinced the whole "Pan" based on "bread" meaning was just a marketing propaganda, later on, to make it less vulgar (yes, I know. I'm such a fastidious nerd).
> 
> Since I am too lazy to confirm those for this teaser chapter, feel free to correct me (although I might still keep these as my headcanons).


End file.
